An Unknown Desire
by Stardust Miko
Summary: The Lord of the West is pressured by his mother to take a mate. He refuses, and she hires a dark miko to erase his memories. Now Sesshomaru has no idea who he is, and he is inexplicably attracted to a certain dark beauty that he has no memory of.
1. Lords and Sandbags

**I would like to thank my co writer Beautifuldaisy for participating with me in writing this amazing story. The story has been posted on both of our pages. Please check out her link, it will be at the bottom of the story. She has some really awesome fics.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did, and so do many others.**

**This story is rated T until further notice.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and we really appreciate reviews!**

* * *

"This is a tradition Sesshomaru! It is your duty to pass on our bloodline." Sessomaru rolled his golden eyes as his mother continued to speak. He looked at the table that he sat at. Before taking another sip from his sake, he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru will not take a mate. I have not finish my quest for power." Korin looked at her son as she spoke, this time more forcefully. "The elders have expectations of you, my dear. As the last full blooded Lord of the West, it is your responsibility and duty to pass on the bloodline. They will become restless if you do not take a mate soon, and take action against you!"

Korin watched as Sesshomaru stood, growling. "What action would they take, mother? I am all powerful, and no one would dare come against me."

She sighed as her son turned, leaving the room. He was right. He was very strong, and no one would dare cross him.

The thoughts of her late mate Toga began to fill her mind. When Sesshomaru 's father had died so tragically, he had left her no daughter, so Sesshomaru would have to marry below him. But as long as she was powerful, Korin would not mind.

A smile spread across her lips as a certain female came to her mind..but for such a task sesshomaru would have to forget that stupid quest of his. But how to do it..

"You are such a baka!" Kagome screamed out as she stopped walking. They have been walking for over 8 hours now in the boiling sun. Everyone in the group was dragging their feet and protesting the taking of another step. But of course, their slave driver _Inuyasha_ had no plans on stopping.

Kagome knew why he wanted to make it back to the village tonight. he had plans with a certain walking, talking sandbag, and he would not allow everyone else's suffering to ruin it.

They were currently about 6 hours from the village. They would not make it there before nightfall. She looked up to the slayer and monk in front of her as she spoke. "I'm done walking!" Sango and Miroku stopped as they watched Kagome walk to a tree and place her worn-out yellow backpack on the ground as she sat, crossing her ankles as she fixed her skirt.

Inuyasha turned as he hissed. "Get up wench, we're not done yet." Kagome eyes shot to Inuyasha's golden ones.

"We are not going anywhere. You have been driving us like slaves for the last 8 hours. Everyone is exhausted, I'm just the only person willing to confront you about it. We will stay the night here and get to the village before dinner tomorrow, instead of arriving tired at the break of dawn."

Kagome stood as the hanyou growled, walking over to her. She looked at him with a frustrated look. "You don't make the rules, Kagome."

"Oh? You seem to think that _you do! _Well, sorry to disappoint you pal, but we're not capable of being driven like cattle in the searing sun twenty four-seven!" She shot back now looking into his eyes as he hissed.

Miroku quickly stepped between them as he spoke "Why don't we rest for thirty minutes and then continue on for the rest of the night. Who knows, maybe by then everyone will feel better."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned as he began to walk away.

"Fine you can sit here and rest. I'm going ahead so don't get lost." Kagome knew what was going on. "Just because you have a booty call setup doesn't mean that you can drag the rest of us all over creation. The jewel comes first, then her."

Inuyasha stop in his tracks as he turned around as his eyes found hers. "What did you say?" He growled. Miroku slowly backed away from the impending fight.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, anger rising in her stomach. "I'll say it once more, because your ears don't seem capable of listening to anything that doesn't suit them. The jewel is more important than your booty call. Stop putting her first. We have a job to do and we can't continue to come back to the village because you want to sex up the zombie! "

Inuyasha clenched his fist, wondering whether to punch her or slap her. He decided on the slap. But as he raised his hand, a powerful surge of reiki pushed him back, slamming him against the trunk of a tree.

The group gasped as Kagome lowered her hand. She walked up to Inuyasha and spoke quietly, soft words laced with venom. "Don't you ever try to touch me again or next time I will fry off your ears and ship 'em to Little Miss Soul-Sucker."

Kagome turned, grabbing her backpack as she turned to Sango. She smiled. "I'm going home now, I'll be back tomorrow. Don't let him boss you around."

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked at him with icy flames in her eyes. Her voice was shaky. " I can understand that you love her. I really can, and believe me after so many years of doing this, I understand but we have a job to do and I can't do that if you're constantly bringing us to the same place. Get your priorities straight."

Inuyasha sneered, pulling his lips down to one side, exposing a sharp fang." Well then, Kikyo will have to join us. She's way stronger and I won't have to babysit her all the time. And after all you're just a reincarnation. Nothing more than a lasting after-image." Sango and Miroku looked at each other. This was going to get bad really fast, but surprisingly Kagome looked up, her face free of emotion as she spoke.

"If that is how you feel, Inuyasha, so be it. Just don't come crawling back to me when she abandons you again. I won't be your consolation prize anymore." And with that, Kagome stalked away, feeling the glare of her once-friend on her retreating back.

She was so tired of him and his constant rubbing of Kikyo in her face. Kagome wanted a change in this life. She had been doing this job for over 5 years now.

Now at the age of 20 Kagome had missed so much in her normal life. She just wished for some sort of release. But she knew without the jewel being complete that was a far fetched idea and she knew she would be back the next day to finish the journey.

Kagome slowed down as her feet began to hurt again. It would be about an hour walk to the well, but she knew a nice hot bath awaited her. Kagome looked up as a twig snapped. Her eyes widening as a silver-haired inu taiyoukai stood in from of her.

"Oh...no...

* * *

**So that was our first chapter! How did you guys like it? Please review, and here's Beautifuldaisy's link! She's really an amazing writer!**

** www. fanfiction u/5240317/Beautifuldaisy**


	2. Dark Miko Sasume

Korin reclined on her throne, stroking one of her silver pigtails. As she watched with narrowed honey eyes, the massive, gilded doors swung open to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful woman garbed in dark green.

"Enter the Dark Miko Sasume!" announced a page, and then scurried off. The doors closed with a boom, and the dark miko strode forward.

"Sasume," purred Korin. "You came."

"Yes, my lady," answered the dark miko, curtsying. She had jet black hair with red streaks and one amber eye and one blue eye, a result of her dabblings in dark magic. "You called for me, and I answered the call."

"Very good," Korin said, and fingered her mokomoko, the fluffy white appendage coiling around her feet. "Now, are you capable of making someone fall in love?"

"No, my lady," Sasume shook her head. "The feelings of living beings are difficult to twist, and the feelings of a taiyoukai is even harder."

"You knew this was about Sesshomaru?" Korin was amused.

"The trinkets have ears, Lady Sasume."

"Oh, you are a Glass Miko," remembered the Lady of the West. She cast her gaze around the grand room, noting every single ornament made of glass. "You can see what the glass can see..."

"Yes, my lady," replied Sasume, and placed slender fingers over her orange glass eye. "Now, I believe I know what you're talking about. Making love will destroy my and his life force, but memory is another thing."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I could erase his memory, and the female youkai he has no doubtedly been eyeing for years will make her identity known. Assuming it _is _a youkai."

"Of course she is!" thundered Korin, all softness banished. "My own flesh and blood, consort with a human?"

"My apologies, Lady Korin," apologized Sasume hastily. "I was joking."

"Hmm. My son has had his eye on a female for a couple of years now. I can feel it in his gaze, how he looks off into the distance. He conceals it well, but a mother knows."

"Ah."

"Now get on the memory potion immediately! You _can _restore his memory, right?"

"Yes, of course, my lady."

"Then go."

Sasume bowed herself out.

* * *

Sasume muttered under her breath as she kneeled before a collection of ingredients and a boiling pot. She tossed in the heart of an albino dolphin, removed while alive, the wing of a pitch-black eagle, the claws of a golden bear, and the eyeballs of a silver phoenix.

"Aqua, Aerie, Earth, and Flame, join, Four Elements, and combine to make a potion strong..."

Hours and many more ingredients later, the potion was complete. Sasume cackled and carefully poured the liquid into a pan. Waving her hand over it, mouthing a complex spell, Sasume shrieked out the final words of the incantation: "_Fidoru kase nomihoki asaka!"_

The potion started hardening into glass, the clear stuff stiffening over, colors glinting off its hard surface. Sasume lifted it out of the pan quickly with her bare hands and murmured more spells. The glass twisted and writhed and took the form of a hollow globe.

"Excellent," purred the dark miko.

* * *

"Inuyasha," murmured Kikyo. Her dark brown eyes glinted in the strange light cast by her soul stealers. "Do you wish me to be yours?"

"Of course. I love you, Kikyo."

"Then do me this one favor." Her lips curled into a smile.

"What is it?" Inuyasha gazed at those lips and remembered how they tasted.

"Without Kagome's full soul, I cannot remain long in this world. You must kill Kagome, Inuyasha. Then my body will be at last complete and I will be able to live with you till the end of our days."

Inuyasha looked uncertain. "Kill her? Can't you just take her soul without doing that?"

Kikyo shook her head, still smiling. "No. As long as she still walks this world, her soul will forever be straining to return to her. You must kill her. For me."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned into a kiss.

The nod was all that Kikyo needed, and her eyes narrowed maliciously.

* * *

Kagome gulped as she eyed the taiyoukai nervously. "Um...hello, Sesshomaru."

"Lord."

"L-lord Sesshomaru," she corrected herself. "So...ah...um..."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question, miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to know where the filthy half-breed is." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Anger rose deep within Kagome. "I frankly don't care where he is. And now, if you would excuse me..." She hauled herself up so that she was perching on the edge of the well. "So long, _Lord _Sesshomaru." As she flexed her legs, ready to jump in, a clawed hand grasped her upper arm and lifted her off the edge of the well.

"I asked you a question, miko. I'll say it just once more. Where is Inuyasha?"

"I don't know! Now let me go!" yelled Kagome, struggling. "I'm serious!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised. "You know." Her body language said it all.

"Alright, alright!" Kagome spat. "Inuyasha's off doing who knows what with a zombie chick!"

"The miko."

"Yes, the miko!" she yelled. "Now let me down!"

"Are you ordering around this Sesshomaru?" He reached out with his other hand and grabbed her throat, letting go of her arm. He squeezed, eyes on the miko's face, gauging her reaction.

"No! Please...my _lord_, set me down!" Kagome paled and clawed at his fingers. "You're choking me!"

"Hn." He didn't loosen his grasp. He wrapped both hands around her throat. "Submit."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she growled. Kagome didn't usually cuss, but this arrogant ass was overstepping his limits.

"Submit to your Alpha."

Vaguely, Kagome remembered that submitting meant baring the throat and stopping all struggles. She did just that, exposing her neck as best as she could with his hands around it.

Sesshomaru smirked and loosed his hands at last. But he didn't let her go.

"My Lord," snarled Kagome. "Please...put...me..down. I have somewhere to be."

"Yes, you do. You are coming with me."

"Oh no I'm not!" yelped Kagome. Terror filled her head to toe. "Nope, nope, nope! I'm going home!" With that, she let out a surge of reiki, surprising Sesshomaru enough for him to drop her.

Kagome landed on the grass and lunged for the well, scrambling over the edge in record time, hurling herself down into the depths. She could feel Sesshomaru's poison whip brushing her ankle as she dove down.

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed down the well, puzzled. Where had the miko gone? Just to try it, Sesshomaru leapt down the well and landed at the bottom. Glancing up and seeing nothing different, he jumped out and looked down again in frustration.

The miko had slipped through his fingers. His questions of Inuyasah had been a ploy to get closer to her. But where had she gone? Sesshomaru found himself repeating the question.

It was obvious she wasn't from around here. The miko wore strange, revealing clothing, and her speech was different. But she had submitted to him. Sesshomaru felt a rush of satisfaction.

* * *

Inuyasha burst out into the clearing and glanced around. No Kagome, although she had been there recently. But Sesshomaru was there, peering down the well.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what are you doing? Did Kagome go back to her time?"

The Lord of the West frowned. Her _time?_ He had thought maybe she was from China, or maybe Korea, but _time?_

"Inuyasha," he acknowledged his brother. "This Sesshomaru was under the impression that you were 'off doing who knows what with a zombie chick.'"

His half-brother growled and drew his Tetsusaiga. "So you did see her. She went down the well, didn't she?" Not waiting for an answer, Inuyasha pushed past his brother with a grunt and leapt up high, starting to go down the well.

Seshsomaru watched, eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha wasn't worried about the young miko at all. He sensed malice from the half-breed. _He will not go through the well,_ Sessomaru decided, and slammed Inuyasha away with his poison whip.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Inuyasha, and brandished his sword.

Sesshomaru smirked and prepared to do battle. But a strange feeling came over him, and a glass orb appeared before him, hovering in the air.

_Sasume, the Glass Dark Miko!_

Alarmed, Sesshomaru turned to run. He needed to put distance between the orb, and fast. Damn his mother! Enlisting the help of a slave dark miko to get him to do what she wanted!

With a clear, high sound, the globe shattered.

Sesshomaru felt the queerest feeling settle over him. A fog settled over his mind, and when it lifted, the Lord of the West was standing in a clearing beside a well, with a snarling half-demon waving a sword at him.

Sesshomaru frowned. _What is going on?_

* * *

**Again, this is all written together by me and Beautifuldaisy!**


	3. Help Me

Kagome struggled to pull herself out of the well. After her run in with Sesshomaru she was exhausted. After she finally got her foot over to the other side she pulled herself into the shine, sitting on the floor to catch her breath.

'What the heck was going through Sesshomaru's mind? It was very unlike him to even put his hands on her, in fact if she remembered correctly the last time he touched her was when she had saved Rin. Which was over 2 years ago. He preferred to kill from a distance when it came to humans.

Kagome stood as she adjusted her backpack and opened the doors to walk outside. Thunder struck as the rain began pouring. Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked to her mother's house through the pouring rain. _Don't you dare be locked!_

Kagome took off running from the shrine as she quickly cleared the 200 feet difference between the shrine in her mother's front door. Frustration filled her when the door knob wouldn't turn. She reached her hand back for the keychain on her bag that could save her.

Her eyes widened as she felt the strap but no keys. She looked down at the zinged ends of the strap. "Stupid Sesshomaru and that dang poison claw!"

Kagome looked up as she began knocking on the door. She did this for a few moments, trying to push herself under the small awning, failing miserably to keep herself dry. She continued to knock, desperate for warmth.

Kagome turned to the mailbox, reaching inside hoping her mother would have a spare key but instead of the key she found a letter. Kagome quickly opened it as the rain begins to soak the paper. Her eyes widened as she realized that she would have to return back to the feudal era to find her keys, for her mother, Sota, and her grandfather were taking a vacation, and they would not be back for another week, according to the dates on the paper.

Kagome scrunched up the letter as she tossed it to the floor, dropping her backpack. it would just be a quick trip back, and if she was lucky Sesshomaru would have wandered off by now. she would just have to climb up, find her keys, and jump back in, easy peasy.

Since when were things easy peasy for her again? Something always went wrong.

She quickly ran through the rain again before jumping into the well. The wild blue energy flowed around her as her feet hit the bottom.

Kagome looked up to the blue skies. She smiled waiting to see if anybody would look over. When nothing happen she quickly climbed up, coming face to face with a wide eyed and angry Inuyasha as he ripped her from the well.

His eyes were red as he tossed her to the ground, her body rolling several times before she came to a stop. Her eyes watered from the pain in her limbs as she looked up at him .

"What the hell is your problem, baka!?" Kagome threw herself to to the to the side as he swung his claws at her. She stood up as he growled at her. She asked again. "What are you doing Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha cracked his neck as he straightened up. "Retrieving something that you've stolen." Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "I haven't stolen anything! What are you talking about?!"

She turned her head slightly as Kikyo came through trees. A smirk appeared on her face as as she stared at Kagome. "My soul," she purred.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. It didn't transform, though. "What the hell?" he yelled, shaking it angrily. Kagome turned and began to run as fast as she could.

_You're not protecting someone you love, Inuyasha, so the Tetsusaiga won't transform for you._

She knew she was no match for the sword at this close range, transformed or not. And apparently Inuyasha had lost his mind..

Her legs were burning as she pushed herself to run as fast as she could. Kagome screamed when she felt a clawed hand grab the back of her shirt pulling her down to the ground.

She began to fight off Inuyasha. She screamed as he slammed the Tetsusaiga down into into the ground next to her head. The ground shook from the force of his stab. Kagome gasped as his claws wrapped around her neck as he forced her head back.

"I bet you wish you had been nicer now huh wench!"

That reminded her. "Sit boy! Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha laughed and Kikyo called, "Only I can use the rosary now, fool."

Kagome began to claw at his arms, trying to release his grip on her face. She continued to do this, knowing full well that without help she was helpless against him.

She continued to put her energy into her hands but the fact that she was losing consciousness she could not mentally keep it strong enough to touch him.

Kagome knew she had to call for help. She only hoped that this person was close enough to save her. She knew it wasn't likely that he would come, but he was her only chance.

Kagome gathered what breath she had left in her chest as she screamed.  
"Sesshomaru!"

-  
Sessomaru was walking in the forest as tried to make sense of what was going on. He turned as his name was screamed out. It was a woman, a woman in danger.

A sickening feeling began to build in his stomach as the woman's fear hit him. He took off running to the voice.

As Sesshomaru made it to the clearing he saw the stupid hanyou who was shaking his sword at him earlier , holding a young woman down to the ground. He could hear her heart beginning to skip beats as the hanyou choke the life from her.

Sesshomaru didn't understand the need that he felt in his body to save her. All he knew was that he had to.

He quickly made his way running as fast as he could ripping the hanyou from on top of the woman's body.

Her body convulsed in spasms as he took her into his arms. Sesshomaru watched as she choked, her lungs forcibly taking in air as her lips began turning from their unnatural blue color back to their normal pink.

Sesshomaru stood as he felt her lay her head back as she passed out. He listened to her breathing carefully. She would be fine.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything!?"

Sesshomaru glared at the screaming hanyou. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " I don't have time for this, I don't know what's going on with you but I have bigger things to deal with. Give me Kagome!"

As if on cue, the undead woman shot an arrow charged with purification energy toward him. The taiyoukai slashed it into halves lengthwise with his poison whip.

Sesshomaru looked down to the girl. Her face laid peacefully against his pelt. _Her name' is Kagome..._

At that moment Sessomaru knew he had to save her. Everything in his body telling him to protect her. Who was she? Why did he feel this way for a woman he had just met..

Sessomaru looked up to the hanyou as he spoke. "No... She belongs to me."

Inuyasha growled hatefully as he reached for his brother only to be slammed back by Sessomaru's poison whip. He looked up as Sessomaru took the sky. He glared at his sword, the useless hunk of junk it was. He tucked it back into the sheath.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"


	4. My Beloved

Sesshomaru felt the undead miko fire three arrows at him, blazing with purification. His arms were full with the young miko, so he had to twist in strange ways to dodge them. As he did so, his grip on Kagome loosened, and she fell out of his arms.

Alarmed, Sesshomaru dove, trying to catch her, but she fell into a pond that they happened to be passing over. He dipped underwater, grasping her shirt, and pulled her up, sopping wet. She was still unconscious.

Sighing, Sesshomaru soared away, looking for a good place to camp.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she felt cozy and warm, and there was a really fluffy pillow right next to her face. Mumbling, she reached toward the pillow and buried her face in it. "So fluffy..." she purred like a contented cat. "Mm..."

"Kagome."

She slowly recognized the voice, and her eyes shot wide open. "Aahhh!" she yelled, and sat up. "Sesshomaru! What are you do...ing..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered all that had happened.

Sesshomaru watched as a darkness suddenly shadowed her cobalt eyes and knew that she had remembered. And when he saw a deep cherry red creep over her face, he knew that she she had realized where she was.

Kagome was curled up on Sesshomaru's lap, her face buried in his mokomoko. Well, it had been, before she scrambled away as fast as she could.

A clawed hand gripped her upper arm in a gentle yet firm grip, and pulled her back into his lap, this time with her back against his chest. "Sess...Sesshomaru..."

_So this one's name is Sesshomaru_, he thought, and felt pleased.

* * *

Sasume cackled evilly as she gazed into a pan of molten glass. In the melted, clear stuff she could see Sesshomaru reacting to the glass orb.

"That's right, flee from my might, feared Lord!" she cooed. "Too bad this spell cannot be revoked! Poor Lady Korin!" She laughed gleefully.

She waved her hands over the rapidly cooling glass. An image of a handsome man with a beautiful lady hanging on his arm appeared.

The woman had dark, yet not completely black hair, and glimmering blue eyes. It was Sasume. Then the picture changed.

Sesshomaru was striking down the man, his face a mask of cold indifference.

Sasume's fists clenched. "How I've waited for the chance," she shouted. "The chance to avenge my beloved! But I am not as merciless as you!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It is true I cannot make a cure for the spell. But if you kiss a woman who is truly in love with you, not your looks or money or power, but your heart and soul, your memory will return."

The dark miko reached for her orange glass eye and pulled it out. Delicate wings thinner than the finest silk sprouted, and the globe floated in the air.

"Go and keep an eye on Sesshomaru," Sasume chuckled. "Literally."

* * *

Lady Korin of the Western Lands was in a foul mood. She transformed into her true form and raged around the forest surrounding the ground palace.

_My Sesshomaru is keeping company with a human woman? And a miko at that too! _Furious, she sank her claws into the groud and yanked up a couple of maples. She flung them into the sky and caught them in her fangs. The wood shattered and crumbled to pieces.

Spitting out the oak, Korin leapt into her sky palace and turned back into her human form. "He won't mate that human wench if _I_ have anything to do with it," she snarled, and waved her claws at a pair of terrified guards. "Send out a full hunting squad and hunt down my fool of a son. Bring him back and kill the girl."

* * *

Kagome was sitting with her back against a tree trunk. She was watching Sesshomaru nervously. Suddenly, he broke into a smile. A tiny one, but it was still really creepy. She had never seen him smile like that before; heck, she didn't know if she had seem him _ever_ smile!

But this smile creeped her out. It showed just a flash of white fangs. It was almost like Inuyasha's smirk. Something ached in Kagome's heart, and she closed her eyes.

_Forget him, Kagome. Forget him_.

* * *

As Sesshomaru sat and thought for a while, certain things blossomed in his head. He remembered a beautiful inu daiyoukai, but something told him that she was not his mate, or ever an object of romantic love. More like a sister. No, a mother.

He remembered a palace too. _Two _palaces, in fact. One in the sky and one on the ground. With the thoughts came a feeling of safety.

_Alright then_, he decided. _I will take Kagome there to be safe._ As he sank into a sleep, he felt an itch at the back of his mind where a voice had once resided. There was a feeling of emptiness instead. The inner voice, the very voice of his soul and deepest desires, was gone.

* * *

Kagome woke up on one of the best beds she had ever rested on in her life. "Felt so good..." she yawned, and sat up, stretching. The room was huge and decorated with a very good taste.

"You are awake, Kagome."

She turned to see Sesshomaru lying on the bed, looking at her with those freaky golden eyes. She had slept in the same bed as him?

Trying not to be too creeped out, Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Gee, you- "

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young girl opened the door and raced in, dressed in an orange-and-white kimono with a green sash. "You're back!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Kagome noticed that with a frown. "That's your daughter, Rin," she said gently.

He nodded gratefully and rose to hug Rin. The little girl seemed pleasantly surprised and hugged him back tightly. "Are you her mother?" he asked Kagome suddenly, wondering if that was why he felt these strange things for her.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, no. And she's more like your adopted daughter...do you really not remember?" she added curiously.

Sesshomaru shook his head balefully. "No."

Another voice, much more annoying than Rin's, pierced their ears and made the threesome grimace. "Milord! Milord!" squawked a highly irritating voice.

They groaned in unison.


	5. Gift

Kagome stood in the large room as Rin smiled at her from the bed.  
Kagome was currently trying to figure out how to tie the obi for the kimono that sesshomaru had brought for her.

She turned to Rin with a embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she spoke to the young child.  
"Rin, would you happen to know how to tie this...thing?"

Rin smiled as she stood on top of sesshomaru's bed and clasped her hands together. "Yes Kagome, Rin knows how."

Kagome sighed in relief as she turned, walking to the young girl. Rin smiled as she reached out to take the large white obi and began to tie it into the bow in the way that her nanny had taught her.

Rin laughed as she tugged the fabric tightly. "That should do it, I'm so glad that lord Sesshomaru finally decided to give you this present. He has had it for a long time."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to the grinning child. "What do you mean, Rin?" Kagome watched as the child giggled, oblivious that the young woman had no idea of the gift.

"About a month ago, when we met you and Inuyasha at the big festival, Lord Sesshomaru was buying Rin a new kimono and he said that Inuyasha should have bought you one for the festival because you were not dressed properly..."

Kagome frowned as she remembered that night. She looked up as Rin continued to speak. "I told Lord Sesshomaru that Inuyasha might not have money to buy one. Then he said really quietly..."

Kagome watched as Rin knelt down on the bed as she whispered to Kagome. "Lord sesshomaru said that Kagome was too beautiful to not be properly dressed... so he bought you that beautiful red kimono!"

Kagome eyes widened as she realized that the same Sesshomaru that had lifted her from the ground by her neck...had called her beautiful.

Rin jumped from the large bed as a knock was heard on the large wooden doors. Kagome turned as the small child turned the abnormally large door nob with her two hands.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. A smile on his face grew as he looked down at the small child. He bent down to Rin's level, slightly confusing the child as she stepped back. Sesshomaru pulled a large purple flower from behind his back and handed it to Rin.

Kagome smiled as she watched the small child jump up and down as she took the flower and ran down the hallway.

Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome, his eyes scanning her as he took in her beauty. He had found the kimono in a box. It had confused him that her name was written on the label. But now he was happy to see her in it.  
The kimono was bright red with white under-layers and a white obi. There where white Sakura petals on the sleeves. Her long raven hair was braided to one side as it hung past the obi.

Kagome blushed as she realized that he was checking her out. She looked down as he spoke.

"You look beautiful, Kagome. " Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru walked up to her. Her cheeks reddened as he stood only inches from her body.

Sesshomaru reached out his large clawed hand, touching her face. He did not understand why he felt like he needed her... maybe if he just...

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart began to beat faster. She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. His form was slowly closing in on her own.

She could not believe that he was going to kiss her. Kagome could feel him lifting her chin up as his forehead touched her own, his warmth flowing into her as she slowly began to close her eyes, her hand sliding into the silk of his sleeve.

"Sess...homaru..."

Sesshomaru purred as he watched her close her eyes. Did she really want his touch as bad as he wanted hers?

Kagome wanted him to kiss her. She wanted the touch of someone who needed her. The feeling of being needed...it had been so long, she had almost forgotten. Perhaps it had never been there in the first place.

Sesshomaru slid his hand around her waist as he pulled her close. He could smell her strawberry scent.. her lips pouted as she waited for him to kiss her...and kiss her he would.

Sesshomaru began to slowly lean down. Their lips so close he tighten his grip on her as he began to kiss her.

"SESSHOMARU! "

Kagome jumped, moving away from Sesshomaru's face as she turned to the door. A tall red eyed and white haired youkai stood glaring at her.

Sesshomaru growled. He had been so close to tasting her. He wheeled around as a familiar sent hit him.

He moved in front of Kagome, his hand clutching hers tightly, as the female youkai began to make her way to him. Claws flexed dangerously as she growled.

His eyes were going red. He stood tall, towering over the female youkai. He hissed a warning.

Familiar scent or no, he would not allow any harm to come to his female.

And now he knew for sure. Kagome would be his.

It had always been her.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing with that worthless human?" the female youkai shouted.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru spat, and with some considerable effort, he managed to keep his eyes a neutral golden color. He remembered now. This youkai was to be his mate. "Osame, leave at once!"

"I will _not!_" Osame screamed back into his face, which shocked Kagome. "I am your mate-to-be!" That shocked Kagome even more, and it hurt her too, a little. Okay, a lot.

Sesshomaru growled. "That was never to be, and not my decision anyways. I was simply courting you."

Osame stamped her foot. "Our families had an agreement! The courting was just a ritual! You have no say in it! You _will _be my mate!"

"_Leave,"_ Sesshomaru said very quietly, and his eyes flickered from honey to scarlet to honey again, the only visible sign of the turmoil inside of him. He raised his hand and flexed his claws.

Osame paled. "You can't kill me," she said shakily. "My family is too prominent. They will wage war on yours."

"This Sesshomaru will gut your father alive if he declares war, and behead your mother. I will personally dispose of all your close kin. Now leave."

The inu youkai blinked, and slowly backed away. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered. "Please. I- "

"Leave."

Osame turned around and yanked the door open. She fled, trailing behind her mane of pure white hair.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, and his face softened. Their faces crew close together, and their lips prepared to meet for the second time, when...

The door slammed open. "Milord! Milord!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and his fists clenched. _The second time..._

A certain kappa was about to be stomped on.

* * *

The youkai fidgeted nervously as the guards opened the gates to the Ground Palace. Marching in perfect formation, they entered the grounds and headed toward the inner gate. Their hearts were in their throats, for they feared they were walking towards doom.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart from their embrace and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Whispering each other's names, they crashed their swollen lips together again. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped tighter around his miko and in return Kagome's hands met behind his neck, caressing his soft silver hair.

Sesshomaru began to move them toward the bed, and Kagome snapped out of the daze. She backed away gently. "We're going too fast, Sesshomaru. Let's take it slower..."

A knot formed in his purring heart, and he reluctantly released his hold on her. His golden eyes focused on her cobalt irises. "My innocent miko," he rumbled, and straightened his rumpled clothes. He turned and rested his hand on the doorknob.

He swiveled his head to look into her eyes again and smiled once before turning the knob.

But before he could open the door, there was a knock at the door.

Kagome groaned half-heartedly, expecting Jaken, but Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a way that suggested danger.

Real danger.

The doorknob turned of its own accord, and Sesshomaru let it. Stepping back, he allowed six youkai to enter the room. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, never taking his eyes off the soldiers, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively.

His eyes narrowed further when twelve more youkai entered the room. And then six. And then twelve. Now there were thirty-six intruders in this room.

"State your business," Sesshomaru said coldly.

The youkai who seemed to be the leader bowed his head apologetically. "My lord, your mother has requested your honorable presence in the Sky Palace."

"Tell her that her request is not granted," the Lord replied coolly.

The youkai hesitated. "My lord, she was quite..._firm_ about it. We fear for our lives if we return without your Grace."

Sesshoamru raised his eyebrows while keeping his eyes narrowed; it gave him quite the evil look, and all the soldiers shivered. "That is none of this Sesshomaru's concern," he retorted, and turned away from the youkai, a clear dismissal.

"Please come with us, Lord Sesshomaru," pleaded one of the lower youkai.

Kagome turned to her..._boyfriend_? with wide eyes. "This sounds pretty important, Sesshomaru. You better go."

"I will not go without you," he said in a low voice.

Kagome smiled. "I'll go with you of course, silly. I meant 'we' not 'you.'"

Sesshomaru relaxed a tad bit and let go of Kagome, the danger past. He began walking toward the youkai when a shriek from Kagome made him snarl and whip around.

The dagger burst through Kagome's chest as if in slow motion and clattered on the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to a fiery red and he rushed to her, clutching her to his chest. Her heart was fluttering rapidly, and her eyelids matched its movements; she was fighting to stay awake and alive.

"Kagome!" cried Sesshomaru. "Please! Stay with me!"

His love drew in a shaky breath and then coughed out clots of blood all over his mokomoko. Sesshomaru's heart was lurching painfully, and he could feel it hardening.

"Sess- shomaru..." she rasped, and blinked slowly. "Stay...with me...forever...?"

"Forever, my little miko," he whispered, and their lips brushed together. With just the faintest sigh, Kagome relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms.

Her heart stopped beating.

Sesshomaru's heart hardened then to a point so rigid that it shattered. It was agony, sitting here, living, breathing, while his miko's body cooled.

Revenge.

The though flashed through his mind before he stood up and laid her to rest on the bed. He wheeled around, his red eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

The soldiers didn't even have time to flinch before Sesshomaru moved like a whirlwind among the, claws slashing. He didn't deal any immediately fatal blows. Instead, he split them open from throat to gut. He watched coldly as thirty-five youkai flopped around on the floor like fish.

The last one, the leader was unharmed, and his dull blue eyes were wide with horror and terror. "Tell me," snarled Sesshomaru, voice guttural. "Did my bitch of a mother order this?"

The youkai nodded, looking shell-shocked.

For his cooperation, Sesshomaru gave him a quick death; he ripped off his head with his claws.

Tossing it over his shoulder, he gathered up the miko in his arms before storming to the door.

The bitch had some explaining to do.

* * *

Korin chuckled as she watched her son take out the soldiers with ease. "They were all weaklings," she cooed, and flicked back a pigtail. "They failed the monthly assessment. This is all they were good for in the end. Manipulation and death. But isn't that the fate of all soldiers?"

She watched with icy golden eyes as Sesshomaru flew out of the palace and paced on the lawn.

"Time for my dramatic appearance," she yawned, and stretched. Coiling herself off the throne, she tossed back her head and transformed.

As she soared through the clouds to the earth, Lady Korin of the West was filled with satisfaction.

_I've gotten rid of two rivals to my throne with one move. Killing two birds with one stone, eh? Osame, Kagome...What's the difference? They're both off the list of successors to the Ladyship._

Korin laughed, like the tinkling of bells, death bells.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! I had _soo_ much dun writing this chapter! Anyways, before you guys rag on me for the obvious; _Tenseiga_, remember the other obvious...AMNESIA.**


	7. The Lady

The anger that was building in Sesshomaru was on the brink of pain. His heart was aching in a way that even he did not quite understand.

Why would his mother do this to him? Sesshomaru placed his hand on his head as he tried to comprehend the situation.

His miko was gone.

He would never get to see her beautiful blue eyes again, he would never get to take her as his mate…they would never have a family…

Sesshomaru looked up as a large shadow cast down onto him. A feeling of loathing washed over him. Some instinct, telling him that this shadow boded no good.

A large white inu taiyoukai was glaring down at him. He growled at it, and it responded in kind.

Korin looked down at her son. She could feel the rainbow of emotions that ran through him.

She snarled loudly as she began to transform back into her humanoid form. "Hello my Sesshomaru, having a bad day are we?" she drawled casually, golden eyes mocking.

Sesshomaru felt something rumble in the back of his throat as he growled, "Why…_Mother?_" The title came to his lips easily.

Korin hissed as she gently caressed her pelt. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, there are much better females out there. Ones who actually have pure, noble youkai blood. I will never understand how you could bring yourself to touch…_it._ Perhaps your lost memory caused you to forget what humans are; filthy, weak wannabe warriors."

"How could you do something like this, Mother? Betray me in the worse way. And take something from me that I- "

Korin's eyes widened as she hissed. "Don't you dare say it, pup! Your dear father felt the same for that human whore and look where it got him! Six feet under! I will not lose my son for yet another mortal wench!"

Something began building in Sesshomaru. He did not know what was happening but his head was pounding.

He looked up to his mother anger in his face as he spoke. "I loved her!"

Korin's eyes widened as worry filled her face. Suddenly the dark glass miko Sasume appeared behind her. Her laugh echoed eerily as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes go blood red, his markings deepening as she spoke.

"His memories are returning, my lady."

Korin looked to her son with fear as she watched the anger take over him.

Sesshomaru's head was on fire. Memories flooded into his mind. He felt that inner voice return to his soul and felt relief that was quickly replaced by fury. His beast filled with anger. Then suddenly, the spell had broken and his true self had returned.

But this Sesshomaru was different… He knew that he loved her. He had had feeling for the miko for a while, never quite acting on them. Sesshomaru looked up to his mother, his hand on Tokijin. He knew that he would kill the bitch for the miko.

Korin took a step back, almost tripping over her mokomoko as she realized that it was her full son before her, memories complete.

"Sessho…Sesshomaru.!" she cried out as he pulled the sword from its sheath.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, sneering.

"That is Lord to you, wench."

And the green grass of the meadow was stained scarlet for generations to come.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it had some excitement to it! I loved your reviews! I have a lot of other Inufics you can check out! Just go to my prof and click away!**


	8. Very Easy

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome. The blood was still drying, and pooled around her prone form. He narrowed his eyes. His amnesiac form hadn't remembered the powers of the Tenseiga. And now, it could be too late...

He dismissed that though, unwilling to dwell on it, and drew the Sword of the Heavens. Relief flickered in his eyes as the demons from the netherworld became visible.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist ever so slightly, and the Tenseiga swept through the demons, effectively dispatching them.

He went down on one knee before the miko and awaited her awakening.

-oOo-

"I was dead, and you brought me back to life?" Kagome whispered. She was curled up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes, Kagome," rumbled Sesshomaru. "You sound surprised."

She sighed. "Sorry. It's just that...well...one week ago, the thought of you bringing me back to life would have been unthinkable."

"Hn?"

"Well, you've always tried to kill me. Like, in the netherworld, you tried to dissolve me in poison, remember?"

"I was testing your ability to deal with stressful situations."

"You could have killed me!" Kagome protested. "I nearly died!"

"Do you think that this Sesshomaru is unaware of the protecting powers of the Tetsusaiga? The fang that belonged to my own father?" Sesshomaru countered swiftly.

Kagome was silent as she pondered this. _Huh, that actually makes sense.._. "So you were actually just checking me out?"

"Hn."

"So what about me caught your attention?" Kagome asked curiously.

"How you acted in Inuyasha's illusion." Her determination had raised his curiosity. "And...your beauty despite your being a human."

"Oh." Kagome blushed and nestled deeper into Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "Cool. But how come you tried to kill me all those other tim- "

Sesshomaru broke her off with a kiss. She relaxed and returned it with fervor, leaning into it. He tasted unique, tangy with a hint of salt. That sounded disgusting but was actually very tasty.

He moved her toward the bed, and this time, she didn't protest.

**A/N: In Beautifuldaisy's copy of this fic, named the same as this one, she will have a lemon beginning now. If you wish, and you're mature enough to handle M Rated stuff, go check out her story and have fun with the...smut. But I'm a strict T and lower Rated person, so yeah. I'll just continue with how it will be after the lemon. If you don't know what that is, it's...um...adult stuff. What you do to get a baby.**

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's neck, pale and white with no blemish. It would not remain so for much longer.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, brooding. Kikyo glared up at him. "Come down from there, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"I am heading to Sesshomaru's castle."

"What?" Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree. "What the hell are you doing that for?"

"To get my soul back, what else?" Under her breath, Kikyo added, "I don't particularly want to deal with another dog; one's enough, thanks."

Inuyasha heard that but refused to show his hurt. A storm raged inside him. _Why did she say that? I thought she loved me..._

His thoughts turned to Kagome. _She would never say something like that..._

* * *

Sasume was alarmed. She had teleported herself away the moment Korin had been slain. She knew that Sesshomaru would come for her. "No..." she muttered. "All my efforts cannot be blown away with a single slash of a sword. I must avenge my beloved!"

Her orange eye was still perched in Sesshomaru's room, so she could see the human and Sesshomaru entwined together on the bed.

An idea occurred to the dark glass miko. "Destroy the base, and the pillars come crumbling down..." she murmured, and her one blue eyes glowed with excitement. "Yes...Remove the passion and only ice remains..."

She eyed the woman. "She is weak...it would take but the simplest spell to slay her or enslave her to my beck and call."

She fingered a glass trinket. "Oh yes...very easy."


	9. Perfect

Kagome woke feeling completely rested, better than how she had felt for a long time. She opened her eyes slowly as the nights events came flowing back to her.

Her cheeks reddened as she realized that she was still in bed and curled up against Sesshomaru's large chest. His warmth spread into her as she snuggled closer.

She smiled as she felt his large arms tighten around her waist. Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, feeling completely and absolutely safe. He smirked handsomely, fangs barely showing, as he ran a clawed hand against her face, leaning down to gently kiss her wanting lips.

She spoke softly. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against her own as he spoke. "Good morning mate."

Kagome closed her eyes contentedly as she slid her hand against his chest, enjoying the feeling of muscles rippling under moonkissed flesh.

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling the silky sheet over his female as a knock was heard on the large oak doors.

Jaken's voice rang out. "My LORD!"

Kagome giggled as she watched Sesshomaru roll his eyes, rubbing his temples.

She sat up, saying _very_ sweetly, "Yes, Jaken?"

Jakin's eyes widened as a female's voice rang out of his lord's room. He began the metamorphosis into an excellent tomato imitation, ripening from green to bright red.

"Many apologies my lord!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard Jaken flee the hall.

He turned to the little miko, _his_ miko, beside him.

She smiled up at him, her raven hair laying down her back and over her shoulder. She reminded him of a cat, purring in her master's lap.

He stood from the bed making his way over to the large wardrobe at the other side of the large room.

Kagome blushed as she watched him dress. They had done their stuff, but it was still strange for her. His eyes found hers.

"After you are dressed we will go and meet Rin for breakfast then this Sesshomaru will show you around your new home.".

Kagome very nearly purred as she leaned back against the large bed. She took a deep breath as she took everything in. She reddened innocently as Sesshomaru leaned over her, molten honey eyes mesmerizing. His long white hair cascaded down the sides of her head, forming a sort of curtain, enclosing the two of them in their own little world. Things had changed so much in the past week...

"What are you thinking about miko?"

Kagome laughed.

"I'm just thinking about how much my life has changed"

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood, flicking his hair back, placing a box down on the bed.

Kagome sat up as she watched Sesshomaru open the box and began to pull a kimono out.

Sesshomaru looked up into his mates eyes as she looked down at the red kimono.

"Come."

Kagome nodded as she stood from the bed, blush filling her cheeks as she felt the sheet leave her skin as she stood before him completely naked.

Sesshomaru smirked as he began to dress her, slowly, enjoying both the sight in front of him and the heat in his mate's cheeks.

Kagome licked her lips as she felt he hand gently gliding against her as he pulled the 7 different layers onto her form. Kagome turned as she felt his large hand leave her only to wrap around her waist. She looked down as the white obi was tied around her waist.

Sesshomaru's quick hands tied it almost instantly. She turned her head to keep her eyes on him as he walked around her admiring his work.

"Perfect," he purred.

Kagome smiled. "Your work?"

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms as he spoke.

"You."

-0-

Inuyasha's head hung low as he walked. Kikyo was walking in front of him, he looked up to her as she stopped.

"Inuyasha.." she spoke quietly.

The hanyou's ears raised from his head as he walked beside her. She looked up with her large chocolate brown eyes as she spoke.

"Do you still love me?"

Inyuasha was taken back by her question. He thought to himself for a moment.

Did he? Or was it the thought of her that he loved?

Kikyo watched the emotions run across his face. She began to walk allowing the tears to fall down her cold cheeks.

"You love her more don't you?"

Inuyasha looked up at the smell of her tears, he quickly walked to her.

Kikyo looked up into his golden eyes as he spoke.

"No Kikyo, I only love you. You know that."

Inyuasha watched as she walked passed him, a hidden smile on her face as he followed her.

"Are you sure Inyuasha? It has been almost a month since you've touched me.."

Inyuasha watched the sadness run over her face...was that why she was being so sorrowful? She thought he didn't love her anymore?

Kikyo gasped as she felt her back hit the tree behind her. Inuyasha's body pressed against hers as he kissed her lips roughly. She slid her hand into his silver hair pulling him closer.

Inuyasha pulled away slowly as he spoke.

"It has only ever been you Kikyo..and if killing Kagome will show you that, I will rip her heart from her body and give it to you as our wedding gift."

Kikyo smiled as she kissed him gently her fingers running down his shoulders as she spoke.

"That would make me very happy Inuyasha, but can you do something else first?"

Inyuasha leaned down his forehead pressed against hers as he spoke.

"Anything my love."

Kikyo smiled. "Make love to me."

Inyuasha smirked as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kikyo smiled inwardly as she felt him move her to the ground. His hands moving against her clothes.

Now that she knew he hadn't changed his mind, her plan could begin in full motion.

She would be whole again soon and then nothing could stop her.

-0-

Sasume stood in the large room. A smile on her face as she ran her hand against the black pelt that laid across Sesshomaru's bed.

The couple had just left the room and she knew she only had a thirty minute gap where her concealment spell would keep.

She smirked as she leaned down lifting the torn pieces of Kagome's kimono from the floor. Shaking her head she dropped the fabric as she turned to the table that sat in front of the unlit fire place.

Oh this was so easy. Sasume gently walked to the table as she conjured up a bottle of sake.

She slid her hand onto the pocket on her kimono, pulling out the scentless potion.

She smiled as she poured its contents onto the large bottle of sake. She moved her hand as the purple energy flowed around the bottle. She smirked as the bottle now sat on the table, capped and wrapped up, like a gift.

She patted her finger against her black lips as she thought for a moment.

A gleam in her eye as she conjured up a small card. She clasped her hands together as she laughed.

"Step one completed!"

Sasume lifted the card as she smiled reading it.

'To my lovely mate,

drink this and relax.

Sesshomaru.'

She smiled as she placed the card against the bottle of sake before she began to disappear. Her hidden jewel sitting in a perfect place so she would not miss a moment of the action.

* * *

**Okes, first things first, my _wonderful_ partner Beautifuldaisy will no longer be posting this story on FFNet. She will post in on Dokuga instead. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's a strictly SesshKag site, I personally love it! So if you guys want smut and whatnot, open up a new tab and get on Dokuga!**

**Second, sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter, but Beautifuldaisy wasn't feeling well. Health comes before Fics. (Some of you may disagree)**

**Third, I love your reviews! And thank you, someone-whose-name-I-don't-remember, for pointing out that there can only be one version of a story on FFNet! Without you, this fic might have gotten removed, so thank you! And your reviews are very inspiration, the more the faster we update! Keep that in mind, and...**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Transformation

"Go back to our room and rest up," Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome cocked her head. "I'm not tired."

He gave her a look that said _Obey_ and said firmly, "Go to our room."

"Just this once, because I don't feel like arguing with you," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned on her heel and left.

Sesshomaru watched her go, and murmured to a servant, "Make sure she stays there. Do not disturb her."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

"I will go on ahead, Inuyasha," said Kikyo. "You stay here." She stroked a finger along Inuyasha's jawline, smiling softly.

"What? Why?" he spluttered, eyes wide.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, for all the words that describe you, _stealthy_ is not one of them. I can sneak into the castle of the West only by myself."

"Says who we need to _sneak?_" the hanyou protested, catching her finger and pressing it to his lips. "I can blast the whole damn thing away with my Tetsusaiga!"

"It refuses to transform for you, Inuyasha," said Kikyo mournfully. "Is that because you care for Kagome more than I? You want to protect her more?"

"W-what? N-no! It's just that she's so weak that she needs protection more than you! That's it!"

The undead miko pulled her finger away from his hand. "Well, pretend I am a weak, pathetic Kagome. That should fool your sword long enough for you to dispatch Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, but it'll be hard," he said softly.

Kikyo smiled and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

Sesshomaru soared over the forest, a frown marring his features. _Inuyasha, I am coming for you..._

* * *

Kagome stared in surprise at the bottle. "What the heck.." she muttered. "What is that?" She saw the note and picked it up frowning.

"To my lovely mate,

drink this and relax.

Sesshomaru."

She examined the card carefully. "Weird. Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the sort of guy who would use the word 'lovely.' But oh well, I was getting thirsty anyways."

Kagome tossed the piece of parchment aside and picked up the bottle. She took a careful sip, and her eyes bulged. "Oh wow," she choked out. "It's good but it's really strong...I can see how Sesshomaru would like this stuff."

She finished the bottle and felt strange. "Oh gosh...what _is _this stuff? My reiki's acting up." Pink energy was coming off her body in sparks.

Pink started to crowd the edges of her vision, and a sharp pain went through her gut.

Kagome groaned and hunched over, dropping the bottle as she did so. It shattered into itty bitty pieces. Its demise went unnoticed as Kagome screamed in agony.

"My fingertips," she wailed, "And my bones feel like they're liquefying! Sesshomaru!"

She dropped onto the bed, rolling over and over. Her eyes began to glow bright pink and she lost consciousness, body convulsing.

* * *

Sasume cackled as she peered into the pan full of molten glass. "Yes, yes," she crooned. "Writhe in agony. Scream and shout!"

The dark priestess crossed her legs and stroked her hair. "Pure genius, if I do say so myself," she cooed. "A potion of pure youki for a miko! It will destroy her from the inside out! Darkness will overpower the light!"

Sasume cradles the pan to her chest and smiled widely. "My revenge is here at last! The loss of a mate is the greatest pain one can experience. Now Sesshomaru will feel my pain!"

* * *

Kagome was in a world blissfully devoid of pain. Darkness surrounded her and no light pierced the shadows. She felt oddly at peace in this strange. _I'd be content to stay in this place forever,_ she mused.

But it was not to be.

Pain ripped through her body, and he eyes bolted open. Kagome winced as strong smells and loud noises assaulted her senses. What was this? Tease Kagome Day?

She rose from the bed, muscles aching, and froze. In the mirror at the foot of the bed she saw herself.

But not herself.

Her hair was now darker, a jet black, with tints of cerulean blue. Streaks of bright aqua now adorned her hair. Her eyes were the same blue, but brighter, they were cobalt with flecks of purple and gold.

And her fingers...

Claws tipped each of her digits, curved in a sharp point.

Kagome opened her mouth uncertainly and caught a brief glimpse of bright white; fangs.

Unless she was very, very mistaken...

Kagome was a demoness.

* * *

"What?" howled Sasume. She chucked the pan of glass at the wall and it shattered, doing nothing to appease her rage.

"How? She was supposed to perish painfully! Instead she is blessed with the senses and advantages of a full demon?"

Sasume dropped to the floor, eyes squeezed shut. "Her reiki must have accepted and merged with the youki instead of repelling it," she whispered dejectedly. "Oh, what have I done?"

* * *

Kikyo paused in front of the door. Heaps of purified demon ash rested on either side of the priestess. She smirked before opening the door.

"Kagome," she announced, and froze.

* * *

**Short, I know, but a lot happens in this chapter!**


	11. Honor

Inuyasha was awoken with a sudden painful jolt to his stomach. Searching for whoever had struck him his gaze came in contact with a pair of black boots.

His eyes rose up as Sesshomaru's form stood half a foot away from him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized Tokijin's blade was against his face.

Sesshomaru 's voice was full of hatred as he spoke, his eyes gazing down coldly on the form of his half-brother. "Rise and unsheathe your Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha, so that you may die as honorably as you can with your miserable history."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood, muttering curses. His ribs cried out in pain as he tried to stand up. Yep, they were broken. He sucked up the pain as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. It did not transform. He knew that was going to happen, but he was still a little hurt at the let-down.

" I see that even your sword has betrayed you, half brother," Sesshomaru spat, amusement in his voice.

Inuyasha swung the untransformed Tetsusaiga against Sesshomaru, missing the quick demon completely as he counter attacked by slamming Inuyasha into a tree.

Inuyasha hissed as he moved his right hand to his left side. He knew full well that at the end of this fight they would be healed, if he kept sesshomaru from hitting that spot again.

Inuyasha swung again, regretting that he could not use any of the special attacks that he had practiced so much, because the sword had not transformed .

Sesshomaru moved ever faster this time. His attack was quick. Inuyasha only saw it because he wanted him to. The sound of clanking swords echoed over the valley as the brothers fought.

Sesshomaru shoved him back. The hanyou stumbled back, cursing up a storm back. Sesshomaru's voice rang out, laced heavily with contempt.

"Where is your clay bitch, Inuyasha? Has she abandoned you as well?"

Inuyasha hissed as he wiped his face. "Don't concern yourself with where she is at, as a matter of fact I should be asking you that question Sesshomaru. Where is my heap of scraps?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he licked his lips. "You mean the deliciously untouched miko. Well, my half-brother, she is currently relaxing in this Sesshomaru's bed recovering from the night of pure bliss that i gave her. Something you could never do."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized that Kagome had slept with his brother. Anger filled him as he swung again. Missing sesshomaru yet again, said demon grabbed the side of Inuyasha's fire rat robe, his claws sliding again his skin, leaving red bloody lines behind.

Sesshomaru dodged as Inuyasha made another attempt to slash him. "The sound of this Sesshomaru's name leaving her lips was most pleasurable too." Sesshomaru boasted. "I had her screaming with pleasure all through the night."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a rough shove, claws extended. The hanyou was hurled onto his back, the Tetsusaiga burying itself in the the ground. Inuyasha began to attempt to remove it when Sesshomaru's clawed hand gripped the back of his robe.

Inuyasha was thrown back against the large tree. His ribs screamed from the impact. The dazed half-demon watched through half-closed eyes as the taiyoukai sheathed Tokijin. His large hand ran over the hilt of Tetsusaiga. It transformed, much to the triumph of one and horror of the other.

Sesshomaru pulled the now-transfomed Tetsusaiga from the earth. The sword pulsed from Sesshomaru's aura. Inuyasha watched with bewildered eyes as his sword changed for Sesshomaru, remember it would not change for him.

Sensing his confusion the full demon explained as if to a young child. "The Tetsusaiga has betrayed you Inuyasha, because you betrayed the woman who it protected. It transformed for this Sesshomaru because now _I_ am her protector."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You will never touch the Tetsusaiga again." Sesshomaru sheathed the sword into his yellow-and-blue sash, forcing it to return to normal size as he pounced on his half-brother.

Inuyasha gasped as his feet left the dirt below him. His clawed hands raced to claw at the larger clawed hand that had found its way around his neck.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha harder against the tree, the tree creaking from the force. Sesshomaru hissed, "Before I kill you Inuyasha, tell me, where is the undead miko? This Sesshomaru plans to end her life as well."

Inuyasha began to cough, blood beginning to drip from his mouth. The last shove has caused a rib to puncture something. He was bleeding internally now. Inuyasha smirked.

"Kikyo is on her way to kill Kagome. She's probably been there and done that."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened as he watched Inuyasha's lips turn blue. He growled as his brother began to gasp for air.

"This Sesshomaru's home is well guarded. Your bitch will never get close enough to see her."

Inuyasha was now barely conscious as he began to cough more. Blood flew into the white fabric of Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Kikyo was in last night...Kagome is probably laying in a pool of blood as we speak..."

Sesshomaru growled as his claws sunk into Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou looked up to his brother with hate filled eyes.

"Do...it...you...bastard..."

Sesshomaru snarled as his hand began to glow green, his poison seeping into Inuyasha's wounds as the hanyou began to convulss. Sesshomaru dropped him as he looked down to the Tetsusaiga's sheath. He removed it quickly as he turned.

Inuyasha's screams slowly faded as the hanyou's heart stopped.

Sesshomaru began to run as fast as he could. His anger was building. he had allowed danger to come to his mate.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat filling his chest as his beast began to push him. The familiar light formed in his chest as his running speed increased.

Animals began to flee from the nearby trees as the Lord took to his true form.

The large white inu youkai shook the ground as he ran. His eyes were red and furious. His heart pounded as his large clawed paws sounded like thunder as he raced.

No one would threaten his mate, and live to tell about it.


	12. Kag VS Kik

**Warning: This chapter will have some semi-gruesome scenes. You have been warned lol**

Kikyo stared in disbelief at the youkai sitting on the bed. "Kagome...?"

The former human grinned, showing off a set of new canines. "'Ello, Kiks. Wassup?"

"You are a demon."

"No dip." Kagome stretched and got up, relishing in every trace of fear in the dead woman's scent. She examined her claws and licked at them carefully, drawing her tongue across the edge.

"But how- ?"

"Dunno," she yawned. "So, what brings you to my humble abode? Got tired of dog-ear boy?" She guestured at the silk and velvet draped generously around the room.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I have come to kill you," she said stiffly. "I was prepared to fight hand-to-hand, but now I see that all I ever needed was a bow and arrow. You are a demon and I will purify you with a smile on my lips and gladness in my heart."

Kagome matched Kikyo's expression. Her eyes widened as a new voice echoed through her mind.

**That clay bitch stole our first love,** the feminine voice snarled. **Kill her, rip her throat out, tug out her entrails and replace them with hot coals, behead her, chop off her fingers inch by inch-**

_Who are you?_ Kagme interrupted, keeping a careful eye on the undead miko.

**Your beast, slash inner soul, slash true self, slash- **

_I get it, I get it,_ Kagome thought laughing. _So you're technically what every demon has?_

**Not just _any_**** demon**, sniffed her beast haughtily. **Only taiyoukai and their closest blood.**

_Like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha_, Kagome realized.

**Yes, my dear,** she purred. **Now as to getting rid of that sandbag...**

_We don't have to kill her, do we?_

The beast growled. **Of course we do. She stole our first love!**_  
_

Kikyo watched as Kagome seemed to talk within herself, growing steadily uneasier. "We are fighting," she said sharply, hoping to snap her reincarnation out of her reverie.

It worked only too well.

The demoness turned to the priestess, and the whites of her eyes turned bright red. A jagged strip of misty blue streaked across each of her cheeks. Her claws lengthened until they were like knives.

Kikyo gasped as an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice echoed up from Kagome's throat. "**Ah, Kikyo, we finally meet face to face."**

"W-who are you?" The undead priestess tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice from shaking.

The demoness laughed cruelly. "**I am Kagome's inner beast. This Sora has been yearning to drag my claws across your chest. It is what you deserve after all you have done."**

"Sora...sky?" Kikyo asked, trying to distract the strange demoness.

"Yes. Kagome means caged bird, so it is only fitting that I, the condensation of her dreams and hopes and wishes, am the sky that every caged bird yearns for." Her irises were a deep autumn dusk blue and they seemed to pin Kikyo where she was standing.

"How did you become a demon? Tell me!" demanded the priestess shakily.

Kagome, or rather, Sora, yawned. "Dunno. I'll have to ask Mate about that."

"Of course," Kikyo hissed bitterly. "You, a mere reincarnation, has everything I ever wished for; power, normalcy, a mate that loved me and could _stay_ with me through my years. Inuyasha will remain relatively ageless while my clay skin cracks and crumbles to dust."

Sora's entire figure pulsed and Kagome's features replaced her more demonic ones. Her eyes widened. Her first love...? Pain...? Sorrow...? And regret...?

Kikyo gasped as she felt it too, but on a lesser scale. Her skin seemed to ripple. "No..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, and tears gathered at the corners of her cobalt eyes. "First love..."

Kikyo threw back her head and wailed. The sound pierced through the air like a knife through water. Pink reiki rose from the clay flesh and spasmed wildly. "**_Noooooooo! Iinuuyaashaa!"_**

Kagome's form pulsed and changed rapidly from Kagome to Sora to Kagome again. The demoness fell to her knees and stared at the ground with glazed eyes. Kikyo matched her movements and the two females grieved together for their first love.

When the aching in her heart subsided, Kagome slowly raised her head. Sora's voice was pounding in her head. **Kill Kikyo, **she rasped. **She is the one who will pay for the pain.**

_She had nothing to do with Inuyasha's death, _Kagome protested half-heartedly.

Sora chuckled wryly. **It does not matter. We need someone to blame, and it will not be Mate. His bastard half-brother's bitch will do perfectly. **She reared up against the cage of her consciousness and battered at it with her mind. Kagome gave up and let Sora have control.

With a roar, the demoness struck out at Kikyo's slumped form. Her claws ripped through her shoulder, exactly where the fake Inuyasha had clawed her fifty years ago.

With a gasp, the undead priestess pressed her pale fingers over the crevice in the clay of her shoulder. Pink reiki began to flow out from the wound. It washed over Sora, and was completely ineffective.

With a sadistic laugh, Sora lunged forward and ran past Kikyo, shearing her hair short as she passed. She raced past again and raked her claws over the woman's back as she did.

Kikyo cried out and tried to get up on trembling knees. "I will kill you, demon!" she screamed, and raised her bow. It thrummed with sacred energy, and the dark beauty smiled darkly. When Sora next came by, she lashed out with the bow and smacked her arm. Kikyo laughed victoriously, expecting a heap of Kagome-ian ash, but was sorely disappointed.

The demoness seemed to swell, and her youki increased drastically.

"N-no!" Kikyo protested. She held up her hands, dropping the bow.

Sora smiled evilly and had an idea. She let her youki flow into Kikyo. She used the youki to give Kikyo a flesh-and-blood body for a temporary amount of time. Because she was a form of reiki, the undead priestess screamed anew as the demonic energy surged into her body.

The demoness grinned and exposed her white fangs. She turned up the heat, and Kikyo's screams grew more hysteric if that was even possible.

Her brown eyes were the first to go. They shriveled up, leaking dark fluids. They now resembled raisins stuck in the hollows of her eye sockets. Kikyo's hair dried up very rapidly, became something like brittle straw. The once-lustrous strands fell away from her skull, pooling on the floor at the priestess's feet.

With a desperate wail, she tried to summon her reiki to fight Sora's youki, but the powers wouldn't come to her.

Her skin began to come off in huge flakes, much like scales. Kikyo opened her parched lips to shriek once more, but the dry flesh cracked, allowing blood to flow down her chin.

Sora sniffed at the blood inquisitively and recoiled. It smelled positively vile. Deciding to end this, she lifted her hand and dug her claws into Kikyo's throat. Smirking horribly, she ripped downwards and watched in delight as intestines spilled across the floor.

Pinpointing the throbbing heart, Sora threw back her head and howled before clamping her jaws around it, fangs piercing the flesh.

Kikyo let out a last strangled gasp before she was still. She started to turn back into clay, the skin flakes hardening and then poofing into ashes and dust.

Sora allowed Kagome to regain control and returned to her cage, bloodlust sated.

**Most satisfying, was it not?**

_Hm,_ agreed Kagome. She turned toward the door as her Mate's scent grew stronger and threw herself into his arms.

"Ooh, Sesshomaru!" she cried happily. "You won't guess _what_ happened while you were gone!"


	13. Bloodlust

"No!" Kagome said loudly, and crossed her hands in a universal gesture for _never_. "I don't want to be 'presented' to some snooty bitches at a snatty party!"

Sesshomaru frowned irritably. "Only several will be inuyoukai, so it is inappropriate to call them bitches. Also, you must be presented among the lords and ladies as my mate."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air with exasperation. "I'm already your mate, and _nothing_ they can _ever_ say _or_ do will _ever_ change that!"

"This Sesshomaru is aware," he soothed. "But some of the demonesses will seek to challenge you for the right of being my mate. If one defeats you, by youkai custom the male mates the winning female."

"The rules be damned!" Kagome's eyes flickered dangerously, a sign that Sora was fighting for control. "Besides, I'd thrash those _bitches _any day, any time!"

"I know, but if you are not present, or I call off the ball, then the others will view both you and I as cowards." His golden eyes glinted scarlet as well, matching Kagome. He let his youki rise over the both of them, trying to dominate his mate into submission.

Kagome stiffened as she felt his youki. Sora snarled and broke through her cage. They merged together fully and she began to transform.

Her full lips widened into a gruesome smile, then stretched out to accommodate rows of fangs.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he changed into his true form as well. The two silver-furred beings glared at each other.

Kagome/Sora radiated out their youki, trying to beat back her mate, but Sesshomaru pressed harder, and finally took the physical step. He lunged toward her and pinned her to the ground.

Kagome howled her fury and struggled, but to no avail. The other inuyoukai was just too strong, too big, and too experienced.

Grudgingly, she raised her chin, exposing her throat in submission. Sesshomaru nipped at it, accepting the submission, and with unspoken agreement they both returned to their human forms.

* * *

Kagome stood stiffly as the Lords and Ladies filed into the room. _I just don't get why Sesshomaru cares what they think about him. He never struck me as that kind of guy._

She sighed and fiddled with her sash. Glancing up, she graced a couple with a forced smile before letting her gaze wander over to Sesshomaru. He was stoic as usual. His eyes were very bright tonight, a vivid citrine yellow with tinges of sunny orange.

Hm.

Did that mean he was angry or happy? She studied his expression and decided not-so-happy. Sora rolled her eyes. **Ugh. This is SOOO boring! I want a turn with Sesshomaru. You had all the fun. No offense, but we used to be just a human. Now that we are a demoness, we can take him much rougher than last time.**

Kagome's eyes widened at this and blushed prettily. Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked. He would find a use for her tonight...in their room. But now, first, he would have to deal with these demons...

* * *

"But she's not of any royal lineage!" complained a demoness with spiky orange hair. Her dark brown eyes blazed angrily. "My Lord, you cannot take a mate with no proper background!"

"You dare challenge my choice of mate?" Sesshomaru said, eyes narrowed. "Do you undertake the Challenge of Mates?"

The demoness blinked, then nodded. "Yes!" She turned to Kagome and bared her fangs. "I, Underlady Susaki of the South, challenge you, Lady Kagome of the West, for the right to be the mate of Lord Sesshomaru of the West...To the death!"

Kagome's blue eyes glowed, so bright that they were white. When the light died down, they were a blood-stain red. Misty blue stripes streaked her cheeks, and her fangs grew more prominent. She didn't give Sora control, though.

"I, Lady Kagome of the West, and Sora, her Inner Beast, accept your challenge!"

The Lords and Ladies shuffled back, leaving a wide circle in which the two demonesses stood. Fights between she-demons could be vicious. No, were _always_ vicious. They could sense that this fight would be worse than usual.

Kagome scanned the crowd, and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. He gave her a nod, his honey-golden eyes unreadable. She turned back to Susaki and grinned. Without warning, she lunged.

Susaki whipped to the side just in time, and Kagome's claws swept through her hair, shearing off a good five inches. The Underlady shrieked in fury and wrestled her enemy to the ground. Her claws raked at Kagome's face, and Kagome snarled as one fingernail barely missed her eye.

Inside her, Sora was hopping up and down in frustration. **Give me control!** she all but screamed. **I will show her who the top bitch is!**

Kagome howled and lunged forward, fastening her teeth on Susaki's ear. The demoness screamed and wrenched her head away, ripping her ear in the process. She gouged at Kagome's eyes in revenge.

Hot blood flowed freely down her face, pooling on the ground, getting into her hair, and Kagome gritted her fangs. _Fine! _

With a huff, Sora took over. The stripes darkened, and her fangs lengthened still. With a cry that promised agony, she threw Susaki off her. The demoness was hurled back against a wall, and the stone cracked with the force of the throw. Susaki fell on her hands and knees, but hurried to get up.

Caterwauling, she made a beeline for Sora. The ex-miko stood her ground as she got closer and closer, drawing back her right arm. Just before Sasuki struck, just when she got into range, Sora plunged her fist forward, into her rival's chest. Her claws became visible through an explosion of red across Sasuki's back. Sora drew her fist back in, inside Sasuki's chest, and groped around, searching for something.

The assorted Lords and Ladies watched with bated breath as she appeared to find what she was looking for. A vicious smirk graced her bloodstained features. She grimaced and Sasuki arched her back and screamed, eyes wide. It was apparent what had happened. Sora had found and was squeezing her heart.

Her lips slid back in a sleek grin, and with a pleased snarl she clenched her hand tight, digging her claws into the slippery, rotten heart.

With a wail, Susaki went poof in a cloud of ginger mist.

Kagome recoiled from the violence. _Now will you please back off?_

**With pleasure,** purred Sora, bloodlust sated, and relinquished control.

With a relieved sigh, Kagome regained her senses and blinked. She stared at the rapidly dissipating blood on her claws and suddenly felt disgusted. But when her eyes met Sesshomaru's, the feeling disappeared like a block of ice on a sweltering hot day.

He _approved _of her.

He was _proud_ of her.

He _accepted _her as his mate according to the inu tradition.

Kagome smiled seductively and walked forward. The Lords and Ladies were quick to make a path for her. She ignored them and approached Sesshomaru. She ran a claw down his chest, and she detected the slightest shiver.

_Hooked._

"This ball is over," he managed to choke out before tossing Kagome over his shoulder and bolting out the doors.

* * *

**Okay, lemon comes in here! Beautifuldaisy deleted her story here and put it on Dokuga instead, so if you have an account there, check it out! If not, buh-bye and sorry for the late update!**

**Change of plans! This is the last chapter everyone! Thanks for reading and check out my Caged Miko by me, and Beautifuldaisy's amazing stories!**


End file.
